Cache/Vrystaat redeclaration of existence
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4395.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 08:08:17 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Vrystaat redeclaration of existence. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Vrystaat redeclaration of existence. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Vrystaat redeclaration of existence. (Read 122 times) FunVake Newbie Offline 1 Personal Text ancien régime Vrystaat redeclaration of existence. « on: June 22, 2016, 03:24:50 PM » I exist. Why am I here? Because this is >BLOC (((Nth)))) and I am ready to see the flames of nazi chainsaw mechas burn brightly and then vanish, like tears in the rain GDP in a reset. Happy slow grinding peace and eventual hellwar and game-end to you all. « Last Edit: June 22, 2016, 03:39:14 PM by FunVake » Logged Vrystaat the Stalwart and Unyielding: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41030 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Vrystaat redeclaration of existence. « Reply #1 on: June 22, 2016, 11:56:59 PM » Ok Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Emily Full Member Offline 150 Re: Vrystaat redeclaration of existence. « Reply #2 on: June 23, 2016, 12:09:13 AM » Are you doing the whole apartheid rp shit again? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=35958 Cotton Hero Member Offline 530 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Vrystaat redeclaration of existence. « Reply #3 on: June 23, 2016, 02:43:25 AM » Welcome back. Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: Vrystaat redeclaration of existence. « Reply #4 on: June 23, 2016, 04:18:08 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 22, 2016, 11:56:59 PM Ok Logged Interpol SIKRIT NATION ------ I only know how to use Italic in bbcode Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2150 Re: Vrystaat redeclaration of existence. « Reply #5 on: June 23, 2016, 06:19:00 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 23, 2016, 02:43:25 AM Welcome back. was just thinking this =) Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Robosax Sr. Member Offline 462 Re: Vrystaat redeclaration of existence. « Reply #6 on: June 23, 2016, 11:05:14 PM » Skullexploder where Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Vrystaat redeclaration of existence. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2